No Secrets
by wildkidlexie
Summary: Ron and Hermione had been happily married with kids until...
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Ron smiled and swept Hermione's bangs away from her forehead. She had been sleeping quite soundly beside him near the fireplace. The kids were already in bed and Hermione was too tired to talk tonight, or so it seems.

"Ron?" whispered Hermione, blinking as she looked up and into her husband's eyes. She smiled weakly. Yes, she was tired from chasing both Rose and Hugo here and there. Ron gently smiled back. "I didn't even know you were home already."

"Just got here," Ron countered. Hermione slowly sat up. She leaned on Ron's shoulder as they both looked on to the hearth. "How was your day, 'Mione?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "Not bad, but tired. Rose and Hugo were asking for you the whole day. They said you promised to come home early to play with them tonight."

Ron sighed. "There was some trouble at the Ministry," he replied. "Here and there and everywhere. Harry and I got tied up for the last few weeks."

"But Harry manages to get home to his kids at the right time," muttered Hermione, though her head was still on Ron's shoulder.

Ron slightly shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but what do you want me to do? I need to work for you, Rose, and Hugo. Plus the fact that," Ron softly touched Hermione's tummy, "there's another little one on the way. How can I not work?" he asked.

Hermione Sat up properly. "I don't know, Ron. You think about that." She stood up and straightened out her shirt. "I cooked your favorite dinner tonight. It's on the table. We were expecting you to come early. Rose and Hugo refused to eat tonight. They thought you were coming home."

"It's unhealthy not to eat dinner," said Ron.

Hermione headed for the stairs. "Tell that to your disappointed children. I'm really tired, Ron. I'm heading to bed. I just waited to make sure you come home safely. Please do clean the plates when you're done with dinner." Without another word, Hermione disappeared into the second floor.

Ron frowned. He headed to the dining room and found roast beef on the table. He sat down, but suddenly lost his appetite. "I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron muttered. He leaned over and buried his face on his hands. "I'm really sorry," he sobbed.

**A/N: More to come every two days. Hope you enjoy this one. **


	2. The Envelope

**Chapter 1: The Envelope **

_**Two months ago**_

"Hurry up, Hugo!" exclaimed Hermione, grabbing her purse that was sitting on the coffee table. She glanced at the clock beside her, seemingly slightly annoyed. "Hugo, please hurry up. We'll be late!" This time, Hermione was getting irritated by her son.

Hugo's footsteps soon became audible. "Mom," he said sleepily. Apparently, he had just gotten out of bed. "If it already time to pick up Rosie?"

That did it. It was already time to pick up Rosie half an hour ago. Hermione stormed up the stairs and grabbed Hugo by the arm. Hugo squealed in pain. Hermione had grabbed it a little too tight for comfort.

"What's going on up here?" Ron asked, coming out from the Master's bedroom all neat and tidy and ready to go. He looked at Hermione gripping Hugo's arm tightly. "Hermione!" he cried, quickly pulling Hermione's hand off of Hugo's arm. A red hand mark was visible. Hugo began to cry. Ron swept the child off his feet and carried him on his shoulders. "Now, Hugo, Weasley men don't cry," he said gently. Ron looked at Hermione sideways before heading to their son's room to help Hugo change.

Hermione let out a tired sigh. She didn't mean it. She didn't know what has gotten into her lately. It was like everything irritated her, the littlest of things. Of course she wasn't really all that angry with Hugo, but something constantly snaps within her. For a bit there, grasping Hugo's arms, she was scared of herself just as her son was.

"Hermione?" Hermione turned and saw Ron standing right behind her. She was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that her two boys were already done and ready to go. Ron moved one step closer and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "Don't worry," he whispered to her ear, "Hugo was only a bit shaken up. We can talk all about this tonight." He let go of Hermione and smiled at her. "For now, we're going to meet our daughter an hear all her adventures about Hogwarts."

Hermione simply nodded. Ron took her hand and they both went downstairs. Hugo had been patiently waiting. The moment he saw his parents, he jumped off. Might be because he was afraid his mother would have to grasp his arm again.

"I'm sorry, Hugo," said Hermione softly as she held out her hand for her son to hold. "Mom's just a bit out of it." Hugo shyly took it. Hermione smiled at him. "Come on now, let's go meet your sister."

They went the old fashion way. Hermione was proud to see Ron driving, even though Ron did admit that he Confounded the person during the driving test. All was well. He deserved it, as Hermione said, much to Ron's surprise after he admitted to her what he had just done.

"_I just don't want any secrets, Ron."_ Was all she said before walking off to the kitchen that night? Ron had smiled and agreed to that.

It wasn't easy finding a parking space with the station packed. Ron mumbled that they should have flown instead, though he did not let Hermione hear it. He could sense that his wife was already in enough of a bad mood to hear him complaining about something shallow.

The train had just arrived. Students poured out of the Hogwarts Express. Others looking very sad while others looking very jovial. People went thru and fro the platform with their own agenda.

Ron peered over the people, trying to look for his daughter who had just come home from her first year. Surely the girl had a lot to say about it, knowing how Rose was like her mother, having much to say about the most trivial of things. That was one of the things Ron loved about his daughter though.

"Coming through. Let me pass!" It sounded familiar. Hermione turned and expected to see Scorpius Malfoy, son of the most insolent man she had ever met in her life. Much to her surprise, it was a rowdy young Ravenclaw who seemed to have an attitude. No, it wasn't Scorpius.

Ron suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a jolly face looking back at him. "Ronald Weasley!" Neville Longtbottom exclaimed, shaking Ron's hand furiously. "I thought I wouldn't catch you. It's nice to see you again." He turned and gave Hermione a bright smile. "Same goes to you, Hermione. Or should I say, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione blushed. "Neville, it's great to see you too," she countered."

Hugo took a peek from behind his mother. "Uncle Neville," he said in a low voice, barely audible.

But Neville heard him. "Hi there, Hugo. Not giving your parents any trouble are you?" Hugo shook his head. Neville beamed and looked back at Ron and Hermione. "Have you seen Rose yet? Oh, she's wonderful. You both should be very proud of her. As comical as her father as and as clever as her mother!" he praised.

Hermione couldn't restrain herself. "Anything we should know about, Neville?" she asked. She was really excited. Rose, after all, was her first child to go to Hogwarts.

Neville thought for a moment before saying, "Odd that Rose would be best friends with-"

"Mum! Dad!" Rose came running, arms wide open. Ron caught her and gave her a tight hug. After letting go, Rose took a step back. "Mum, Dad, this is Scorpius," the young girl said, presenting the boy who stood beside her, "he's my best friend!"

Ron gulped, but Hermione had already slightly expected this. "Pleased to meet you, Scorpius," she said in behalf of Ron and herself. "How was Hogwarts? It was your first year as well, wasn't it?"

Scorpius nodded with glee. "It was great, Mrs. Weasley," he replied.

Ron finally found his voice. "We best get going now," he said. He looked at Neville. "Don't forget our get together next weekend. You, me, Harry, and the other Gryffindor boys. It would be really bloody brilliant if all of us could make it," he pointed out.

"I'm sure," countered Neville. He gave Hermione a nod. "I best get going too. Have a good day, all of you," he said.

"Scorpius!" That was a voice Ron and Hermione were not found of hearing. Draco walked up to his son and met eye to eye with Ron. "Weasley," he said curtly, gripping Scorpius's arm quite tightly.

Ron forced a smile. "Malfoy," he countered.

Rose watched as Draco practically dragged Scorpius away from them. "Daddy?" she said, looking at her father. Ron cocked his head and smiled at Rose. "Aren't you friends with Scorpius's Dad?" she asked.

Ron took his daughter's hand. "It's a long story, Rosie," he said. He took Rose's trunk by his other hand. "Let's save that story for another time."

Rose smiled. "All right," she agreed.

Before the family could walk off from the platform, they heard a call. "Ron! Hermione!" Ron turned around and saw his younger sister, the wife of his best friend, Ginny. She practically ran to Ron and Hermione. "I was worried I wouldn't catch on with you two." She was smiling, but Ron could tell otherwise from the look in her eyes that there was something behind that smile of hers.

"Hi Aunt Ginny," Rose said brightly.

Hermione walked up to them. "Hi Ginny," she greeted then gave shy Hugo a little push to do the same. Hugo gave Ginny a little wave before letting his mind wander off somewhere. Hermione looked at Ginny. "Is everything all right? Where's Harry?" she asked.

"Not coming," Ginny replied curtly. She took out an envelope from her pocket. "Harry asked me to give this to you," she said to her brother, holding out the envelope. "I better go. Albus and James must be waiting for me by now. I can't leave Lily alone with Harry all day." Ginny smiled, nodded, and left Ron and Hermione dumbfounded where they stood.

"What was that all about?" asked Hermione.

Ron held the letter quite tightly. "I don't know," he said in a low voice as he watched his younger sister walk off.

**A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. ******


	3. No One's Invincible

**Chapter 2: No One's Invincible **

Rose quickly ran down the stairs. It was the morning after she had just got home. Hogwarts was fun, but she was still fond of coming home for the holidays no matter what.

"Daddy!" she called out as she peeked into the kitchen to find her mother and father seemingly having a solemn discussion. "Oh sorry," said Rose, taken aback. "I'll just go back to my room."

Ron stood up and waved his hand. "No, come here," he said. Rose hesitated and looked at her mother who simply smiled. Rose walked up to her father. Ron gave Rose a one-armed hug. "What do you want for breakfast?" asked Ron. "I want to hear all of your Hogwarts stories."

"All of it?" Rose challenged.

Ron chuckled. "All of it."

Rose sat on one of the chairs and smiled brightly at her parents. "It was great," she started. "Everything was just as you told me. From the train, to the friends I met. In fact, the teachers are quite amazing as well." Ron suppressed a laugh. Oh, his daughter was much like her mother. "Albus and I hung out often, though I was in Ravenclaw and he was in Gryffindor. It did not seem to bother James much that we did. In fact, James was sometimes really kind to Albus!"

The young girl was cheery. Her parents listened on. Although it seemed to be a bright day, Rose new there was something going on. She was turning twelve soon, of course she could sense her parents' animosity regardless if she was told about it or not.

"Sounds great, Honey," said Hermione as Rose finished up her story about her first day at Hogwarts. She was excited about school, much to Hermione's delight.

"Bacon's done," said Ron as he turned around. He whipped his wand and levitated the bacon onto a plate and to the table. Rose thanked her father. Ron smiled back at her. "No problem."

It didn't take long before Hugo woke up as well. "Mom? Dad?" he called out sleepily.

"Down here," Ron said as he took a seat beside his daughter who was jovially eating her breakfast. "What would you like for breakfast, son? Your sister is having bacon. Would you like some as well?"

Hugo appeared not too long after Ron asked. "Yes please," he replied. With his pajamas still on he sat beside his mother. Hermione could swear that Hugo cringed, but she didn't dear put much into it. Hugo looked at Rose. "You're hungry. Haven't thy been feeding you at Hogwarts?" he asked.

Rose smirked. "I'm just tired," she replied.

Hermione pointed her wand to the fridge and got some milk for Hugo and Rose. "You two better drink up on your calcium so your teeth would become stronger," she said softly. Her parents, after all, were dentists. She'd know a thing or two about it.

Hugo was soon served with the same breakfast as his sister. They both talked animatedly about Hogwarts. Hugo was to enter in this year. It wouldn't take long before July would come around the bend. Both Ron and Hermione knew how time could fly.

Ron watched as he children ate before saying, "Do you two mind if Mummy and Daddy goes to the other room for a bit?" he asked. After all, the pair was already having a world of their own again. Ron was just delighted at the fact that neither his children could provoke the other into anything, Rose being a gentle girl and Hugo being the shy type.

"Mmm, it's okay," said Hugo, still chewing on his bacon. Rose simply nodded.

Hermione got up from her chair and followed Ron to the other room. "Couldn't we have just waited until the they finished breakfast and head out to play?" she said tiredly. It seemed to be they had been talking all night. Dark circles were forming under Hermione's eyes. "I don't know how to go about this, Ron. Honestly."

Ron sighed. He was just as tired as Hermione. "Neither do I," he said flatly, his face looking rather grim. "I don't think he really left, Hermione. I don't think he could actually do that to his family." Ron looked sad and confused. "But if he did, he must have some reason for it. We both know him well, don't we?" Ron's voice, though, sounded defeated.

Hermione blinked back tears. "She must be feeling horrible by now," she said. "I don't know how this could have happened. I don't know what he was thinking. He would hurt all the people who loved him." Hermione shook his head. "What was he thinking?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't really know what's happening. We might as well ask around. Maybe there are some clues to finding him. How far could he be anyway? And what has he done for him to run away like this?" There were just too many questions in Ron's head. "I don't think it's a suicide letter. I bet he just ran away."

"How could we tell Rosie and H-"

"Tell Rosie and Hugo what?" Rose and Hugo stood right behind their parents. They looked as if they had been listening for quite some time now. "What's going on, Daddy?" asked Rose.

Hermione looked stern. "What did I tell you both about eavesdropping, Rose?" she asked. Rose looked ashamed of herself. Hermione wasn't feeling too forgiving this time around. "Both of you march up to your room and I will have a talk with you." Hugo was about to protest when his mother snapped, "_Now!_"

Quickly, Rose and Hugo went up the stairs.

Ron watched as the two disappeared. "Are you sure you're all right, Hermione?" he asked. He looked at his wife from to bottom. "I've never seen you like this since we were sixteen and I was snogging Lavander." There was a certain smirk on Ron's face as he said it.

Hermione heaved a sigh. "Don't remind me," she mumbled. "I'm all right."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked again.

"Yes."

Ron took out his wand. "Accio coat," he said. His coat came flying to him. "Well, I think I better get to work. We'll figure this out. I'm sure we'll be able to help one way or another." He gave Hermione a quick smack on the lips. "I'll see you tonight."

"Ron?" Hermione said in a small voice. "Are you sure he's going to be all right?" she asked.

Ron didn't really know. He feigned a smile just for Hermione. "Teddy's just like Harry. I'm sure he's got reason for him running away and I'm sure Harry would find him. They'll come home safe," he said and let the house.

Hermione simply looked on sadly. "But…" she whispered, "no one's invincible."

**A/N: What do you think? Please keep reviewing! Thank you for the reviews. **


	4. It's Not Okay

**A/N: Story on hold until I finish my other story: **_**Still Calls Me Son**_**. But this definitely is to be continued after the other one is done, probably within the next week, or the next two weeks. **

**Chapter 3: It's Not Okay **

Hermione leaned back. She was looking quite uncertain, maybe worried to a certain point. She looked at herself at the mirror. Worn out and tired, that was what she saw string back at her. She wasn't too happy lately, and Hugo would have noticed her snapping a lot more than she ought to by now. Hermione noticed herself, but she didn't really know the reason why. She really hasn't got a clue. She couldn't tell Ron though, he was already stressed out trying to convince Harry that Teddy was to come back soon. He was filled with a lot to do at work. She could tell because she worked at the Ministry to, although a different department. She would do well with some bit of rest, but she couldn't find rest at all, no matter what she tried.

"Mum?" came a little voice from nearby. Rose had gone off with her new friends. Ron had taken her to go see them. That left Hugo alone with his mother again, the mother he had learned to recently fear because of the constant mood swings. "May I go outside and ride the broom? I finished reading what you told me to," he sad slowly, a hopeful feeling inside of him that he would see his mother nod.

Hermione was about to shake her head, but decided against it. Hugo deserved more fun. After all, he _is_ Ron's son, the man who liked to have fun in his life. After all those adventures with Harry. Deep inside, although most of them were dangerous and it did cost lives, she missed having the thrill of it all. It wasn't until lately that she found _fun _a lot less desirable and work quite irritable as well. She could no longer explain her feelings, and she has stopped trying to do so for some time now.

Without another word, the little boy left his mother to herself. Hermione could hear his little feet rush down the stairway. She heard the slamming of the door to the backyard. Hermione thought of yelling to lecture him, but again she composed herself. She wasn't usually this irritable…unless…Hermione's eyes widened as she jumped up from where she was sitting.

As quickly as she could, Hermione made her way to the bathroom. There was, after all, only one answer to all of these things. Her lack of energy, her constant mood swings, her uncanny attitude towards her son. It must be that she was…

Hermione quickly reached for the pregnancy test. The Muggle way. She had to keep herself still doing Muggle things. She enjoyed them, and Ron's beginning to enjoy them too. He had managed to acquire his father's curiosity for Muggle things, much to Hermione's delight. Hermione's hand shook as she opened the box and pull out a strip. Could she be pregnant? She and Ron used to try, after all, but stopped once Hugo was already six. Could this be that there was another Weasley about to come? Hermione closed her eyes. She silently prayed that whatever the answer was, it would be best for them.

She was taking the pregnancy test, flicking it to see the answer, when the door from below opened. It surprised Hermione that she suddenly dropped the strip. There was a loud bang of the door. It wasn't Hugo, of course. The little boy couldn't be so strong yet. Rose was not the kind of person to do so, even if she was angry. That left her with…

"Hermione!" Ron called out, tossing his wand to the couch and plopping himself down to the armchair. He closed his eyes and laid his head back to rest. There was an odd look on his face, rather sad and there was surely a bit of helplessness there. "Hermione, where are you?" he called out, his eyes still closed and it seemed that he never really wanted to open it again. "Hermione? Are you here?"

Hermione set aside the strip. She knew that something was wrong the way her husband called her more times than twice. She thought about looking at the answer later, probably along with her husband as they would both want to know the answer at the same time anyway. Of course Ron would want to be sure. He would want to check with St. Mungo's if it were true. But for now, she had to be with him for Ron seemed tired and a bit frustrated. Hermione, she was usually the one who was able to calm him no matter what the situation may be.

"Is there news?" asked Hermione as she walked down the stairs, casually holding her tummy. Ron opened his eyes and nodded. Hermione could not tell whether it was bad or good, the way Ron looked at her. "What is it?" she asked as she made her way to her husband.

Ron pursed his lips for a moment, before he parted them so he could speak. "Harry found him," he said quietly. Hermione let out a sigh of relief, but waited for Ron to continue. "Harry won't tell me the details, just that Teddy is all right and we should no longer worry. Ginny and Mum are taking turns looking after him. Andromeda couldn't go near the boy, she didn't want to see him at a bad state. Apparently, he's unconscious." Ron stopped before saying, "Harry's all right now. He's relieved, really."

"That's great, Ron," said Hermione. Ron's facial expression hadn't changed. She knew there was more to it than what he was saying. Hermione glanced to her side where she saw Ron's wand lying on the other couch. She sat beside it, and picked up Ron's wand. "Anything else?" she asked, not wanting to pressure him into saying anything, but wanting to know what was going on in his mind.

Ron looked up, straight to Hermione's eyes. "Something's happened in the Ministry," he finally admitted. "Things aren't going to well." Both Ron and Hermione could hear Hugo's voice. The boy was happily playing outside. Hermione saw the pained look on Ron's face, as if he was just hit by a Bludger in the back of his head. "They're making cuts, lots of it." Hermione gasped. "People, losing their jobs here and there pretty fast."

Hermione looked at Ron gently. "Surely Harry won't fire you," she assured him, but Ron wasn't looking too sure. "Is there something wrong between you and Harry?" she asked. She hadn't heard from Harry himself for a long time, and she hasn't gotten around to ask Ron what was going on until now. She was afraid, afraid that this was going to spin their lives out of control. She and Ron haven't been at their best part of their relationship lately, but they manage to hang out, for Rose and Hugo. But as every day pass, time seems to be more and more cruel to their relationship, hers and Ron's.

"Let's just say," Ron said, "that I'm happy we can still send two children to Hogwarts." He stood up from where he was sitting. Stretched, and looked at Hermione. "You look as if you have something to tell me," he said, face easing, as if the tension of the moment was gone. "How was your day?"

Hermione battled in her mind what and what not to say to Ron. "It was fine," she lied. "Nothing unusual." Again, this was another lie. Of course she didn't know the answer yet, but she had a great feeling that she wasn't going to like the answer now that Ron had admitted something that would surely be a hindrance to her own news. She hoped now, that she was wrong, even though most of the time she was right.

"I better get to see Hugo then," said Ron. No matter how tired he was, he made time for his children. That was what Hermione loved most about him. He made time for his family, no matter what the circumstance. Ron gave Hermione an assuring smile. "We'll be all right," he said softly, as if he had a plan thought of to get them out of the ordeal already. "I know we will be. If my parents can manage all seven of us, I'm sure we can manage with Rose and Hugo for the time being." Ron walked over to Hermione, kissed the top of her head, and then headed out to go play with their son.

Hermione set Ron's wand on the coffee table and went back up. She didn't want to know anymore. She wished she didn't even get the idea of it. Everything wasn't as exciting anymore, as terrific as she thought it would be. Hermione entered the bathroom. She picked up the strip that she had been wanting to see alongside Ron, if only he did not bring home with him grave news.

Tears welled up Hermione's eyes. Her hand shook.

The sign was negative.


End file.
